On the Way Down
by The Silent Wind
Summary: (AU) Inuyasha always got teased at every school he went to. Why should this one be different? Because this school has Kagome. A one-shot songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or "On the way down" by Ryan Cabrera

On the Way Down

"Inuyasha, get up" his mom said. Inuyasha was your normal boy. Well as normal as a hanyou can be. He got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs. He grabbed a pop tart, got his backpack and left. 'Great. New school, same old teasing.' It not like the teasing didn't get to him. At his old school, people would make fun of his mom because she was a human and his dad was a demon. But they mostly made fun of his ears. When he was feeling down, his mom would scratch them and would tell him not to listen to those kids. But it was almost impossible to.

He walked up the steps into the office and got his schedule. Once he entered his classroom, all talking ceased. He slowly walked over to two empty desks and took one. He put his head down. Then he heard the door open quickly and looked up. There was a girl. Raven hair, nice eyes. She ran to the desk next to him. She looked at him. "Oh hi. Sorry for rushing in. I thought i was late. You must be new here." She said. "My name is Kagome. What's yours?" Inuyasha looked stunned. "Inuyasha" He said. 'Why is this girl not scared of me or making fun of me?' he didn't wan't to ask her though. She looked at him "You have really nice eyes" she said.

The class carried on. He tried to pay attention but his eyes kept moving to her. Once he looked at her taking notes. She looked up and smiled. When the bell rang she asked him what classes he had next. "That's weird. You have the same classes as me. Come on i'll show you where your next class is." The day carried on. There were a few remarks but nothing he coudn't handle. When he came home, his mom asked him how his day was. "Really nice" he said.

Kagome and Inuyasha became really good friends. One day on the announcments, there was one for a talent show coming up. "So are you gonna do it?" she asked. "Yeah, but i don't know what. You?" She laughed. "I'm really not a talented person but i'd like to be the announcer though," she said. Inuyasha remembered a song he wrote about her at home. He could sing that. So he signed up for singing.

The talent show came really fast. Finally they were ready. Everyone was backstage. Kagome was on stage saying the first person to go on. Then it was someone hit fast foward. Inuyasha was next. Kagome introduced him. He walked out with his guitar. "I wrote this song for my best friend." he said into the mic. Kagome smiled. She was his best friend. Then he started the music and he started singing:

_Sick and Tired of this world _

_There's no more air _

_Trippin' over myself _

_Goin' nowhere _

_Waiting _

_Suffocating _

_No direction _

_And I took a dive_  
  
__

_And on the way down _

_I saw you _

_And you saved me from myself _

_And I won't forget the way you loved me _

_On the way down _

_I almost fell right through _

_But I held onto you_  
  
__

_I've been wondering why _

_It's only me _

_Have you always been inside _

_Waiting to breathe _

_It's alright _

_Sunlight _

_On my face _

_I wake up and yeah, I'm alive_  
  
__

_cause on the way down _

_I saw you _

_And you saved me from myself _

_And I won't forget the way you loved me _

_On the way down _

_I Almost fell right through _

_But I held onto you  
_  
__

_I was so afraid _

_Of going under _

_But now _

_The weight of the world _

_Feels like nothing, no, nothing  
_  
__

_Down, down, down _

_You're all I wanted _

_Down, down, down _

_You're all I needed _

_Down, down, down _

_You're all I wanted _

_You're all I needed  
_  
__

_And I won't forget the way you loved me  
  
_

_All that I wanted _

_All that I needed  
_  
__

_On the way down _

_I saw you _

_And you saved me from myself _

_And I won't forget the way you loved me _

_On the way down _

_I almost fell right through _

_But I held onto you  
  
_

_Down, down, down _

_But I held onto you _

_Down, down, down _

_But I held onto you_  
  
When he was finished, it was quiet. Then evryone clapped. He walked offstage to find kagome crying. He hated to see girls cry. "Kagome are you okay?" he asked. "You wrote that song for me?" she asked shocked. "Yes. I did." The she gave him a great big hug and kiss. Then she went onstage to announce the next act.

Hope you liked it. R&R please. Bye.


End file.
